


First times

by driftweed



Series: He is in love with you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: The first time you fuck is at one of Tony Stark's galas.-------------------------------------------------------------------I'm going to post some Brock/Reader stories inspired by my story "He is in love with you".You don't really need to read it, though. I guess.





	First times

Tony Stark was hosting one of his parties again and you didn’t want to go, not really, but since your successful recovery everyone has wanted to see you.

It’s been a few months since the incident, but the scar in your chest would be there forever, reminding you of the man you saved: Brock Rumlow.

You loved him so much it hurt, and you longed for him to love you back, but he seemed to have a problem with the age gap between you two. Or he just didn’t want to be involved with you in a relationship.

_“You have to stop doing that, princess. Getting shot, I mean. You scared all of us.”_

Those were the last words he said to you, because after that you tried hard to avoid each other, only talking when really necessary.

Not being with him hurt more that the shotgun you received, but you would get over it. You were used to getting your heart broken by now.

You finally decided to wear a long red dress that hugged your curves and showed your cleavage but hid your scar, which was still pink and ugly. To be honest, everyone would say you looked fantastic, and you felt amazing too, so your mood improved a little.

Maybe Brock will notice me now. You thought with little hope, but your heart skipped a few beats when you remembered Brock kissing you all those months ago, when he was too scared about losing you.

***

The only thing you wanted was to drink your weight in whisky, but of course, you couldn’t. Because of traffic, you arrived more than fashionably late, so everyone was focusing on you. Great, right?

The first guest approaching you was Sam Wilson. Sam and you became really good friends in the past months, and you were glad that he was there with you.

“If you weren’t you I would totally try to hook up with you, Y/N. You look amazing!” He hugged you tightly but carefully, taking a step back after leaving a kiss on your cheek.

“Oh, Geez, thanks, Sam. You look amazing, too.” You laughed genuinely until you saw Brock, talking to Tony a few tables away. All the meditating you did on the way there went to hell. Your heart started beating quickly and you stopped listening to what your friend had to say. He noticed.

“Hey, earth to Y/N. What are you looking at?” he tried following the direction of your sight but he thought you were looking at Steve. “Captain America, huh?”

“No, Sam.” You weren’t about to reveal your feelings. Even if Sam was a close friend, he didn’t know anything about Brock and you. In fact, no one did.

“Yeah, whatever you say. Now, c’mon, birdie. The girls want to see you, too.”

And that’s how you spent most of the night. You didn’t like reunions a bit, but to be honest, you really had fun with your friends and colleagues, especially when Natasha embarrassed Steve telling all of you how he found out about porn in the internet.

“So, tell us about Rumlow.” Rollins sat next to you and offered you a glass of wine. You gulped and told him you didn’t know what he was talking about.

Currently you were sitting between Jack and Sam, watching some of the guests dancing while others were still talking lively about business or their new acquisition.

“Yeah, what about Rumlow?” Sam was clueless, and the mention of your boss made him curious.

“You know. Is really hard to be with them in the same room.” Jack started telling Sam. “There’s this constant tension… sexual tension. And even since the accident, you avoid each other. Why?” Looking at you with a devilish smile, you felt your cheeks turning red, but then a saddened expression occupied your face.

“There’s nothing between Brock and I.”

“So you’re on a first name basis now?” Sam frowned.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it, okay? There’s nothing between us and there will never be. Now, if you excuse me” you got up abruptly, putting on your coat. “I need some air. I think I had too much wine.”

***

In your line of work, smoking and drinking was something you couldn’t afford because you had to stay in shape always, but right now you couldn’t care less. You were on the balcony by yourself, smoking your second cigarette because you drank all your wine and didn’t want to go back for more yet.

What you didn’t know is that Brock was in the same position as you. He tried to talk to his friends but couldn’t say a single coherent thing since he was too busy trying to locate you. He only caught glimpses of you and was getting really anxious, so he excused himself saying he needed some air.

When he was about to get out, you entered the room and he stopped breathing, taking you in. Sam and Jack were looking at you both from afar, the later being almost excited.

“Hell, you look really good tonight, princess.” He said with a gasp, and you felt blocked for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“You two should get a room.” Rollins said casually but you don’t even listen to him, because you’re too absorbed by Brock.

“Thank you.”

You didn’t say much after that, because you took Jack’s advice and went directly to an adjacent room that was, thankfully, empty. While you closed the door and took off your heels, Brock was unfastening the buttons of his white shirt, after taking off his tie.

“You don’t even imagine how much I want this, babe.” Brock started leaving a trail of wet kisses from your jaw to your chest, stopping exactly where your scar was. He kissed it, too, and rose to his full height, towering over you.  He looked at you for a long time before kissing your lips. You both felt sparkles, and then it became animalistic.

Your dress was discarded near one chair, alongside his shirt and shoes. Then your thong, his pants, and so on. You fought for dominance and he won (not that you minded). You fucked against the wall and on the central table and the feeling of him stretching you was so delicious, you swore you never felt anything better in your entire life.

It hurt a little, but you didn’t care. Your nails marked his back and his hands left bruises on your hips, but it was all perfect. It was all you ever wanted.

You still don’t know how much you spent in that room or if some guest heard you. The only thing you’re sure of is that the next day, when you woke up, you had the biggest smile on your face, and nothing would change that.

You were in love with Brock Rumlow, and then, you had so much hope.


End file.
